


He Shoots, He Scores

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunkenness, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This particular fic came about when I was talking to a friend about wanting to write a drunken Phoenix.  I also wanted to incorporate hockey in it, and she suggested that the PW characters go to a hockey game which then resulted in this.  Basically they go to a hockey game, Phoenix gets drunk and naughty things happen in an arena hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Shoots, He Scores

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2008 and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

**BANG!!!**

 

The plexiglass vibrated violently as two helmet-clad men collided into it, causing the arena crowd to cheer wildly.  Phoenix and Larry stood up and cheered along with the crowd, while Miles was content to stay in his seat.

 

“Did you see that, Larry?  That was freaking awesome!”  Phoenix Wright exclaimed, as he slowly sat back down in his black arena seat, with a nearly-empty glass of beer in his hand.

 

Larry Butz nodded in agreement, raising his own beer glass and taking a swig from it.  “I love hockey!”  Larry said.  “It’s one of the only sports where violence is legal and even encouraged.”  He gave Phoenix the thumbs up, and then leaned over Phoenix’s lap to speak to Miles.  “Hey Edgey, thanks for the tickets!  These are great seats, right up on the glass, so that we can see all of the action.  Where’d you get them anyway?”

 

Miles Edgeworth’s eyebrow twitched slightly at the use of _that_ nickname.  The silver-haired man took a sip from his own glass, which was full of red wine, and said, “One of the judges, who is Canadian if I recall, has season tickets to all of the Los Angeles Kings games.  He couldn’t make it to tonight’s game, and insisted that I take the tickets.  Something about a favor he needed to repay me for.”  Miles shook his head slightly and shrugged.

 

“Well Miles,” Phoenix said, “I really appreciate you inviting us to the game tonight.  I’ve never been to a hockey game, so this is pretty cool.”  Phoenix grinned at Miles, who looked a little… well… bored.

 

“I’m glad that someone is enjoying themselves, Wright.”  Miles said, as he shifted in his seat.  “Hockey isn’t exactly my cup of tea.  But, I didn’t want the tickets to go to waste.”

 

“Aw c’mon, Miles,” Phoenix said, playfully punching the prosecutor in the shoulder.  “You have to admit that it’s pretty exciting, right?  I mean, it takes some talent to be able to skate out there on the ice, while chasing a puck.  And all those other guys are out to get you, while you’re trying to get the puck in the goal.”  Phoenix crossed his arms and nodded his head in order to emphasize his point. 

 

The silver-haired man just shook his head so that his bangs moved back and forth slightly.  “Wright,” Miles started to say, “I’m not arguing that the men out there aren’t superb athletes.  I’m just not into hockey.  There are other sports that I would rather be watching right now” The prosecutor took another sip of his wine and continued to speak.  “But, I am glad to have your company tonight.  And I’m glad that you and Larry are having a good time.”  Miles smiled slightly, placed his hand on top of Phoenix’s, and gave it a gentle squeeze.  Phoenix looked down, and a pink blush started to make its way across his nose.  The spiky-haired man then rubbed the back of his head with his other hand, as he often did when he was nervous or embarrassed.

 

All of a sudden, another loud crash reverberated across the plexiglass in front of the men as two more hockey players checked each other into the boards.  Larry stood up and cheered along with the rest of the spectators, while Miles awkwardly pulled his hand away from Phoenix’s.  Phoenix then nonchalantly grabbed his drink, drained the rest of his beer glass, and tossed it down on the sticky floor of the bleachers. 

 

Once the commotion died down, Larry turned towards Phoenix and Miles with a curious look on his face.  Miles and Phoenix knew that look too well.  It was the look that Larry often got whenever he had an idea.  And Larry often had the WORST ideas known to man.  Phoenix and Miles looked at each other nervously.  Both of them were afraid to hear what kind of harebrained scheme that the Butz had cooked up today.

 

“Hey Nick, Edgey, I just came up with the most KILLER idea.  How about we have a drinking contest?  Every time someone gets checked into the boards, we all have to take a drink.  Whoever gets drunk first loses.  Sounds great, right?”  Larry grinned and gave his signature thumbs up to the two men.

 

Miles snorted, and said, “Larry, what on earth is the point of this ridiculous game?”

 

Larry crossed his arms and said pointedly, “Well, to get drunk of course, Edgey.  It wouldn’t be a hockey game without drunken rowdiness!”

 

Phoenix started laughing at the proposition.  The spiky-haired man slapped his hand on Larry’s shoulder and said with an amused grin, “That sounds like a great idea, Larry.  You’re on.  I’m sort of in the mood to get drunk and rowdy.” 

 

Miles just shrugged his shoulders, took another sip of wine from his glass and said, “Well, one of us has to be sober enough to drive us back home, so I’ll gracefully ‘step out’ of this competition.  Needless to say, this will be my first and last alcoholic drink for the night.”  The silver-haired man raised his glass in emphasis.

 

Larry’s face lit up and he exclaimed excitedly, “I knew that I could count on you, Nick!  Hang tight for a sec, I’m going to go and get us some beers to start out the competition with!”  Larry scrambled over the seats and hurriedly made his way up the arena steps to the concession stand.

 

Miles started chuckling after Larry left their seats, and Phoenix asked, “What’s so funny, Miles?”

 

The silver-haired man looked at Phoenix with laughter in his grey eyes and said, “How could you let yourself get roped into another one of Larry’s stupid ideas?  A drinking contest, Wright?  Aren’t you a little too old for that sort of thing?”

 

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head and said, “Well, I feel bad for Larry right now.  He got dumped by another one of his model girlfriends again, so I kind of want to cheer him up and see him smile again.”

 

Miles smiled gently, looked into Phoenix’s eyes and said, “That’s one of the things I love about you, Wright.  You’re always there for your friends, always.  Even when they come up with absurd ideas, such as drinking games,” Miles paused and continued softly, “…or even when your friends leave you for stupid reasons, and with no warning.”  The prosecutor then looked down and blushed slightly.

 

Phoenix’s cheeks reddened with a blush, and he reached out to clasp Miles’ hand in his, in assurance.

 

“You have to promise me one thing, Wright.”  Miles said with a smirk on his face, looking back up at Phoenix.  “If you get sick in my car on the way back home, you _are_ paying the cleaning bills for the upholstery, regardless of your meager salary.”

 

The spiky-haired man laughed, and then patted the prosecutor on the shoulder.  “I don’t think you have to worry about that Miles.”  Phoenix said confidently.  “I can hold my liquor pretty well, and I don’t think that we’ll get _that_ out of control.  I mean, how violent can the game get?”

 

Phoenix and Miles then saw Larry bounding down the steps, making his way back to their seats with four beer bottles in his hands, and a silly grin on his face.  Miles looked over at Phoenix and smugly said, “Let the games begin.” 

 

As the hockey game continued on, it was one of the most violent games that had been played all season.  Phoenix and Larry took a swig of their beers every time that there was a check, whether it was into the boards or not.  Then, Larry insisted on changing the rules so that they were drinking every time _anything_ violent happened.  Whether it was roughing, a check, a penalty, or a down-and-out fight, the two men had to drink.  The four beers that they had between them disappeared quickly, but luckily a beer vendor happened to be in their section, so they were able to get four more without having to go back up to the concession stand.  Those four beers disappeared just as fast as the first four.  When there wasn’t a vendor around, Miles reluctantly went up to concessions in order to procure more alcohol for the “game.”  The two men were getting rather tipsy by now, and the prosecutor knew that the arena staff would probably deny them alcohol if they tried to drunkenly get it themselves. 

 

By the time the second period ended, the floor was littered with beer bottles, and Phoenix was slumped in his seat, a reddish color streaked across his cheeks.  Larry was a little red in the face as well, but he looked like he was handling his alcohol slightly better than Phoenix was.  All of a sudden, Phoenix clumsily got up and stumbled across Miles’ lap.

 

“Wright, what on earth are you doing?”  Miles exclaimed.  Not that he minded having Phoenix draped across his lap.

 

“Bathroom,” Phoenix slurred.  “Got to… get up.”  The spiky-haired man attempted to stand up once again, and once again fell into Miles’ lap.

 

Miles shook his head, and lifted Phoenix off of his lap.  “You’re not exactly light, Wright.”  Miles said under his breath.  The prosecutor helped Phoenix to his feet, putting one of his arms around Phoenix’s waist.  “Larry, we’ll be right back.”  Miles said.  “I’m going to escort Wright here to the restroom.”  Larry just nodded silently and waved, not taking his eyes off of the ice, almost in a trance.

 

“What… what are you doing, Milesh?  Why ish your arm around… my waisht?”  Phoenix asked, still slurring his words as they slowly made their way up the arena steps.

 

“I don’t trust you to make it to the bathroom by yourself, Wright.”  Miles said pointedly.  “Not in the condition you’re in right now.”  The prosecutor smirked evilly and then said jokingly, “Or would you rather I just leave you here to suffer?”

 

Phoenix’s glazed blue eyes opened wide, and then he blushed, his crimson cheeks even redder than before.  “Pleash… pleash don’t Milesh.  I… I really have to go.”  Phoenix said embarrassedly.

 

Miles chuckled softly as they took the last few steps up, and said, “Don’t worry Wright, I wouldn’t do that.  I don’t want to see you embarrass yourself more than you have, by being drunk in public _and_ wetting yourself on top of that.”

 

Phoenix laughed nervously and then gave Miles an awkward smile.  The two men finally made it to the men’s room door, where Miles let go of Phoenix’s waist.  The brunet took a few wobbly steps and opened the door.

 

“Are you going to be okay, Wright?  Do you need me to come in there with you?”  Miles asked, concernedly.  The prosecutor wasn’t sure if Phoenix would even be able to make it in there by himself, being as drunk as he was. 

 

Phoenix blushed a deep red and quietly said, “I’ll be fine.”

 

Miles said, “I’ll be waiting out here for you, then.”

 

Phoenix nodded, and stumbled his way into the restroom.

 

Miles watched as the door closed behind Phoenix, and he leaned up against the wall near the door.  The prosecutor chuckled to himself, thinking it ironic that Phoenix had gotten _so_ drunk.  None of them expected tonight’s game to be as violent as it was.  Miles noticed that as Phoenix drank more, the quieter he got.  With Phoenix’s enthusiastic personality, you would have thought that Phoenix Wright was a loud, noisy drunk. But surprisingly, he really wasn’t.  Miles found it quite endearing, actually.  The prosecutor smiled to himself as he let his mind wander to thoughts about Phoenix, biding his time until the spiky-haired man came back out.

 

Finally, after some time, Phoenix emerged from the restroom, wobbling as he walked out.  Miles rushed over to him, asking, “Do I need to help you, Wright?  Were you okay in there?”

 

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head and blushed, then said, “I managed somehow, Milesh.  I think… I think I’m okay to walk, though.”

 

Miles snaked his arm around the defense attorney’s waist, pulled him in closer and said, “Nonsense.  I’ll help you as long as you need me to.  That’s what friends are for, right… Wright?”  Miles gave Phoenix a gentle smile. 

 

Phoenix looked at Miles with wide, glassy eyes, and then nodded in reply.

 

The two men started to make their way back to their seats, but then Miles stopped walking and turned towards Phoenix.  The prosecutor had a suggestion.

 

“Perhaps,” Miles started to speak, “you should take a little break from your ‘game’ for now.  How about we take a stroll around the arena?  Maybe it will help you sober up a little?  I’m sure that Larry won’t miss us, he seems like he’s kind of out of it himself.  What do you say?”

 

Phoenix nodded once again, giving Miles a small smile.

 

“You’re awfully quiet all of a sudden, Wright.”  Miles said concernedly.  “Are you sure that you’re okay?  Are you feeling unwell?”

 

Phoenix shook his head in reply and said, “I’m fine Milesh.  I’m just… I’m just happy that you take care of me… and help me out.”  The spiky-haired man had a deep red blush across his face as he spoke. 

 

Miles smiled gently at Phoenix as they started walking again.  The two men slowly made their way around the arena’s main corridor, just enjoying each other’s company, letting Phoenix sober up gradually.  They didn’t pay attention to the other spectators who were milling around the halls, nor any odd looks that they may have gotten while walking around so closely together. 

 

As they were about halfway around the big oval, Miles started chuckling.

 

“What’s funny now, Milesh?”  Phoenix asked, still slurring his words slightly.

 

“I was just thinking about how you said that you could hold your liquor ‘pretty well.’”  Miles said with a smirk on his face.  The prosecutor then pointed his index finger at Phoenix and said, “I think this evidence disproves that statement.”

 

Phoenix sighed and said disappointedly, “You’ve got me there, Milesh.”

 

The silver-haired man started laughing and said in between chuckles, “Say that again?  What’s my name, Wright?”

 

“Milesh.”  Phoenix said again, getting slightly irritated.

 

The prosecutor laughed some more, and then pulled Phoenix in closer to him.  The defense attorney could feel Miles’ warm breath on his cheeks as he spoke to him.

 

“Have I told you that you’re adorable when you slur my name?”  Miles practically purred to Phoenix.

 

Phoenix blushed again.  Not knowing what to do, he looked down at the ground embarrassedly.

 

Miles took Phoenix’s chin in his hands, and forced the defense attorney to look into his slate-grey eyes.  “Well, you are.”  The prosecutor said.

 

Phoenix swallowed nervously.  His throat got unexpectedly dry, so he was unable to speak in response.

 

Miles suddenly pulled Phoenix aside, and around a corner where they couldn’t be seen by the public roaming the hallways.  Miles led them through a small set of double doors and they found themselves in a small corridor, one that was probably used by the arena staff.  Phoenix was puzzled as to why Miles would all of a sudden drag them into a secluded hallway.

 

That is, until Miles leaned in and captured Phoenix’s lips in a kiss.

 

Phoenix made a muffled moan as Miles ravished Phoenix’s lips with his own.  The prosecutor shoved Phoenix against the wall, moving one of his legs in between Phoenix’s, pinning him there.  The spiky-haired man gasped as he felt Miles’ groin rub up against his.  Then Miles pulled away, breaking their kiss, gazing at Phoenix while panting slightly.

 

Phoenix grinned at Miles, and said teasingly, “I didn’t think that you were one to take advantage of a drunken man, Prosecutor Edgeworth.”

 

Miles put his right hand up against the wall, next to Phoenix’s head, and said with a predatory look on his face, “I don’t need you to be drunk for me to take advantage of you, Wright.”  Then, the prosecutor added with a smug smile, “It’s because you’re drunk that I _want_ to take advantage of you.”

 

Before Phoenix had a chance to object, he found Miles’ lips on top of his once again.  The prosecutor moved his other hand to the back of Phoenix’s head, gripping the man’s spikes and pulling him in closer, so that their lips were nearly crushing each others’ as they kissed.  Phoenix whined slightly, but stopped as Miles forced his tongue into his mouth.  Phoenix sloppily opened his mouth wider, allowing Miles to deepen the kiss.  As their tongues tangled together, Miles could taste alcohol throughout Phoenix’s mouth.  The silver-haired man thrust his hips slightly against the brunet’s, eliciting a small groan from the drunken defense attorney.  Miles then pulled away from the kiss, a small trail of saliva still connecting the two men’s mouths together.

 

Phoenix grunted in protest, but moaned when Miles attached his lips to the defense attorney’s supple neck, sucking on it hungrily.  As Miles continued his assault on Phoenix’s neck, one of his hands crept down to the front of the spiky-haired man’s pants.  Phoenix gasped as Miles’ hand lightly brushed against his groin.  Pleased with the response from Phoenix, Miles playfully nipped at the spiky-haired man’s neck, and then pushed his hips up against the other man’s, grinding their groins together.  Phoenix let out a delicious moan at the sensation, and Miles was pleasantly surprised to feel that the defense attorney had quite the hard-on underneath his trousers.

 

“I’m glad to see that alcohol doesn’t diminish your sex drive, Wright.”  Miles murmured lowly, while nipping one of Phoenix’s earlobes.  The prosecutor then pressed his groin against Phoenix’s once again, adding, “I see that you can still get it up, even when you’re drunk.”  Phoenix could only shudder in reply.  Miles then started to slowly grind his hips against the other man’s, rubbing their groins together a little harder.

 

“Uhn… Miles…”  Phoenix moaned lowly.  “What if… what if someone comes through here?  We can’t do this here…  Ah!”  Phoenix was silenced abruptly as Miles thrusted his groin upwards, causing both of their hard members to rub against each other through their clothing.

 

Miles chuckled and commented, “I see that you’ve sobered up slightly, Wright.  You’re not slurring my name anymore.  That’s not going to ruin my fun now, is it?”  As if to emphasize his point, the prosecutor rotated his hips once more, causing a delicious friction between the two of them.  Phoenix groaned, and shook his head.

 

Miles continued his slow grind against Phoenix’s groin, enjoying the sensation of the defense attorney’s stiff cock rubbing against his, through his pants.  Phoenix put his arms around Miles’ shoulders, desperately trying to press his body against Miles as hard as he could.  The prosecutor could hear Phoenix panting, whining, obviously overcome with lust.  Miles then grunted, and thrust his hips in and up and down motion, causing their throbbing erections to rub up and down against each other.

 

Phoenix moaned, “Ohhh… Miles… That feels… good.”  The spiky-haired man then lifted one of his legs up, swinging it around Miles’ lower back, pulling the prosecutor in closer to him.  This caused Miles to press Phoenix against the wall.

 

Miles chuckled, and then whispered teasingly, “Are you sure that you won’t fall over, Phoenix?  This is an awfully acrobatic position for a drunken man to be in.”

 

Phoenix responded with a forceful kiss, and then growled, “Keep going.”

 

Miles snapped his hips against Phoenix’s, eliciting a throaty moan from Phoenix.  The prosecutor, with a smirk on his face, then whispered into Phoenix’s ear, “Are you imagining that I’m fucking you, Wright?  With each and every motion of my body, are you imagining that I’m pushing in and out of you?” 

 

“Uhn… Miles… fuck!”  Phoenix cried out in frustration.

 

Miles wanted nothing more than to tear the clothing off of both of their bodies and take Phoenix right then and there, but that was impossible at the moment.  He would have to take what he could get, being in a public place and all.  Though, the clothing created a rather nice friction between the two of them.

 

As Miles continued to move his groin against Phoenix’s, the defense attorney started to whine lowly.  Miles leaned in and passionately kissed Phoenix, the spiky-haired man hungrily accepting his lips.  Judging by the noises that the defense attorney was making, Miles knew that Phoenix was close, dangerously close, to orgasm. 

 

Finally, Phoenix pulled away from Miles, panting heavily, his blue eyes clouded with lust.  “Miles,” Phoenix breathed, “I swear, I’m going to cream my pants any second if we keep going the way we are.”

 

Miles sucked in his breath with a hiss.  He loved it when Phoenix was blunt like that.

 

The silver-haired man leaned back slightly and moved his hands down towards the crotch of Phoenix’s pants, which had a very noticeable bulge protruding from it.  Miles undid the top button, and then proceeded to start unzipping Phoenix’s pants, almost in desperation.  Phoenix moved his leg back down to the floor from behind Miles’ back and hissed, “Miles, what are you doing?”

 

“I… I want… no, I need… to see you come, Wright.”  Miles whispered, a blush making its way across his cheeks, still working on the zipper of the defense attorney’s pants.

 

“Fuck, Miles… Ah!”  Phoenix was unable to finish any possible coherent sentence that he may have started.  Miles had Phoenix’s pants unzipped, and now had his hand down Phoenix’s boxers, stroking the hard length within.  Any protests that might have possibly popped up in the defense attorney’s mind, melted away instantly.  “Uhn… Miles… feels so… good…”  Phoenix mumbled.

 

Miles leaned in and kissed Phoenix, as he continued to move his hand up and down Phoenix’s cock, slick with pre-cum.  The brunet groaned, enjoying the feel of Miles’ hand on his sensitive dick.  Miles took that opportunity to slip his tongue into Phoenix’s mouth and entwine it with the one found within as they passionately kissed.

 

Miles started stroking Phoenix a little bit faster, knowing that it wouldn’t take long before the other man was pushed over the brink, considering how close he was earlier.  Phoenix grunted, and pulled away from their kiss, panting.  The spiky-haired man wrapped his fingers in Miles’ silver hair and looked directly into the prosecutor’s grey eyes.  Miles inhaled a deep breath as he saw the look of complete lust on Phoenix’s face.  The prosecutor cursed under his breath, wishing that they weren’t still in a place where someone could see them.  If he could, Miles would fuck Phoenix senseless on the floor at that moment.  The silver-haired man shuddered at the sexy thought.

 

Miles continued to move his hand along Phoenix’s cock, causing the defense attorney to close his blue eyes and emit another moan.  The prosecutor leaned into Phoenix’s neck, lapping at the slight sheen of sweat that was on the crook.  Miles could feel Phoenix’s cock getting even stiffer as he continued to stroke it, and Phoenix’s breathing getting faster and shallower as he got closer to release.  Miles pressed his lips against Phoenix’s once more, as he pumped Phoenix’s cock as fast and hard as he could.  Phoenix moaned into Miles’ mouth, the noise muffled by Miles’ continuous kisses.

 

Phoenix pulled his lips away from the other man’s mouth and groaned, “Ah… Miles!” as he came violently.  Phoenix’s cock spasmed, as he sprayed warm, milky white liquid all over Miles’ hand and his own stomach.  Panting wildly, Phoenix leaned in and gave Miles a soft kiss on the lips as he came down from his orgasmic high.  The prosecutor found himself breathing a little quickly himself, as watching Phoenix come turned him on immensely. 

 

Miles dug into the pocket of the trench coat that he was wearing, with his non-soiled hand, and found some napkins that he had stowed away from the concession stand.  He grabbed them just in case Phoenix and Larry ended up spilling beer on themselves… or him.  The silver-haired man started cleaning the both of them up.  Miles first wiped off his hand, then Phoenix’s stomach, and then Phoenix’s now-flaccid penis.  Phoenix blushed slightly as he let Miles clean up his mess.  Miles hadn’t _planned_ on seducing Phoenix, but the napkins were proving themselves to be useful now.  Once the prosecutor was satisfied with his clean-up job, he zipped Phoenix’s pants back up and fastened the button.

 

Miles frowned as he wasn’t sure where to deposit the “evidence” of their rendezvous in the hallway.  The prosecutor didn’t see a garbage can nearby, and as much as it disgusted him, he resigned himself to putting the soiled napkins back in his pocket.  Phoenix chuckled as he saw the disgusted look on Miles’ face.

 

“What are you laughing at, Wright?  This is _your_ fault, you know.”  Miles said, half-jokingly.

 

Phoenix sidled up to Miles, kissed him on the cheek, and replied teasingly, “I didn’t ask for you to jump me, Miles.  So, I believe that this is your own fault, prosecutor.”

 

The silver-haired man grinned, lovingly ran his hand through the spikes of Phoenix’s hair, and then replied, “Fair enough.”

 

Phoenix mischievously let his hand slip down to the crotch of Miles’ pants and lightly groped the prosecutor.  Miles gasped, not expecting the sudden contact of Phoenix’s hand against his groin.  The defense attorney grinned, enjoying the reaction that he elicited from the silver-haired man.

 

“What do you say we do something about this, Miles?”  Phoenix whispered into Miles’ ear, lightly stroking the prosecutor’s prominent hard-on through his pants.  The silver-haired man replied with a grunt, but moved his hand on top of Phoenix’s so as to still his movement.

 

“We shouldn’t.”  Miles said firmly.  Although Miles wanted nothing more than to let Phoenix have his way with them right there.  His erection urgently pressed against his pants, but in the back of his mind, Miles knew that they were lucky so far not to get caught by anyone passing by.  The sensible part of Miles’ brain didn’t want to press their luck.

 

Phoenix had a hurt look on his face, almost like a lost puppy dog.  “Don’t you want me to, Miles?  I’ll make you feel _so_ good.  Plus, isn’t this starting to get a little painful?”  Phoenix squeezed Miles’ hard-on in emphasis.

 

Miles groaned and cursed Phoenix under his breath, his resolve crumbling more and more with each grope of his length.  He had to be firm, though.  Inhaling deeply, Miles lifted his arms up and grabbed Phoenix by the shoulders.  The prosecutor looked into those deep blue eyes and said concernedly, “Don’t you think that Butz is worried about us by now?  We have been gone for a while.  And we should probably check up on him, to make sure that he hasn’t drunken himself into more of a stupor than when we left him.  Plus, the game is probably nearly over.  Don’t you think that we should go enjoy it?”  Miles gave Phoenix a soft smile in order to emphasize his point.

 

Phoenix looked down, blushed lightly and said, “But… Are you going to be okay, in that condition?”

 

Miles chuckled, “Trust me Wright, I won’t die.”  The prosecutor tied up his trench coat in order to disguise his erection, and held his hand out to Phoenix.  The defense attorney smiled, wordlessly grabbed Miles’ hand and the two men started to walk back down the hallway towards the door.

 

Just before they got to the door and Miles was about to open it for them, the prosecutor leaned into Phoenix’s ear and whispered breathily, “How about once the hockey game is over, and we’ve dropped Butz off at his apartment, we go back to my place and continue where we left off?  You wanted to ‘take care’ of something for me, right?  I guarantee that it’ll be _nothing_ but pleasurable for the both of us.”  Miles nipped at Phoenix’s earlobe playfully in order to stress his point.

 

Phoenix’s cheeks got red, and his eyes got wide, but then he smiled and nodded shyly.

 

With that, Miles opened the door and they headed back towards their seats hand-in-hand.  The crowd buzzed around them excitedly as they walked around the arena, but the two men could only think of the action that was going to occur off the ice later.


End file.
